A surveying instrument, for example, a total station includes a telescope that collimates a measurement point, a bracket portion that supports the telescope rotatably in the vertical direction, and a base that supports the bracket portion rotatably in the horizontal direction. The telescope is driven by a vertical rotary motor provided on a vertical rotary shaft, and the bracket portion is driven by a horizontal rotary motor provided on a horizontal rotary shaft. Patent Document 1 discloses a surveying instrument adopting ultrasonic motors as the vertical rotary motor and the horizontal rotary motor.